He Drew my Soul
by Tyster
Summary: Harry and Ginny, to find out more read on.


Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
Dedication: ALL Harry and Ginny Fans.  
  
The starless sky above, partially visible through the large slices of thick grey mist, peeked down at her. The lake, reflecting the soft dizzy glow of the faint full moon that was rising just beyond the black silhouettes of the Forbidden Forest, like a single dark eys that gazed up at her, searching her soul for answers to questions she had asked herself, the wind, the sun, but it too came back with nothing, empty, just like a million times before. The wind raising slightly and being forced up onto the Astronomy Tower blew a short puff of hot breath at her, but it too passed and faded, the coldness of within settling down upon her. Once Again.  
As she sat there thinking, the wind grew cold, colder while the moon disappeared behind thick layers of cloud that drifted in from nowhere. The lake concealed its white iris from the cold and the rain, because indeed it had begun to rain. A soft rain, like a drizzle, covering everything. Wiping her eyes from the wetness that forced them shut, she looked over the land = from the top of the Tower. Her haven, her place to think, ponder, to just be alone, was like the rest of the world, covered by a light white veil of rain, that descended from the clouds. It felt like soft velvet and satin, that covered the heart and forced it to keep it's secrets.  
But she knew different. No veil, no cover, no storm could stop her heart keeping it's secrets, it's desires, it's needs. It was at bursting point already. Not anymore bottling up she had decided. Besides she couldn't stare into those green eyes again without wanting to throw herself into his arms, and her lips would never stop uttering, I Love you, if ever she said it. She was surprised at how she controlled herself unitl now, but not anymore. I have to, she thought. I will tell him tomorrow. After all he's leaving soon and I am not. She looked at herself, she had to tell him, no she NEEDED to tell him her feelings, her emotions, her deepest desires. But what of rejection? The voice in her head asked her.  
"Then I would have my memories" she said out loud to the wind, the rain, anybody.  
"Memories of what?" was the answer, but it wasn't the voice in her head, or the wind, nor the rain. It couldn't be, could it?  
Slowly she turned around from the ledge on which she sat, eager to see who was behind her, but dreading to face the same person. She turned her head, her red hair wet and yet more soft than ever, water clinging to it, like hundreds of diamonds woven into the it. As she gazed at the person who had replied before, her eyes grew open, her mouth half closed in shock. She tried to speak but the words would not form in her slim throat. She looked away, her eyes falling shut quickly and silently, in one quick embarrassment gesture she had broke eye contact, yet it was long enough for him to know, for him to find out, for him to feel the same.  
The boy walked over to where she sat and squatted next to her, while she still looked away, out into the forbidden forest, though her eyes, now open, not seeing anything but his face. She couldn't look at him, not even glimpse like she did at breakfast, lunch, dinner, those precious moments in the corridors between classes and those short hours in the common room. She loved him, she knew it, she had known it for ages, never wanting to admit it, not even to herself, even, even when her mind screamed every time she saw him, even when her heart threatened to jump from her chest when he smiled at her, and even when he talked to her, her legs going numb. She even saw him wink at her once, and his touch, by accident, or during their long conversations in the common room, or at the Burrow, would light a fire on her ksin, that seemed to grow to the point that she wanted to kiss him, but she always pulled back from the idea, given up on the thought, and banished the hope.  
"Ginny?" he asked, talking hold of her chin, solflty lighting the fire on her skin again, and even in the light rain, it did not die down or lessen the desire. Actually it seemed to increase it. "Ginny?" he asked again. His touch send shivers down her spine. She looked at him as he turned her head, or she did she didn't know, her face inches from his. She gasped soflty and he smiled back at her. As she opened her mouth to say something she raised a single finger and pressed it against her red lustful lips.  
"Shh," he whispered, his jade eyes reflecting lighting in the distant. "Shh."  
His face, so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath on her, her desire heighten inside her body. How long could she still actually last? Not very long it seemed, as the next moment his mouth closed in over hers, catching her in surprise. Nonetheless she reacted. She kissed him back with the same love and passion he introduced the moment their lips touched. Her mouth opned letting him in, his tongue exploring, trying to find the answers to life inside of her, then raising to meet with her. Slowly and then silently he led her into his mouth, where she searched him with the same fervor and nervousness. Eventually they pulled apart, the need for air almost matching their passion for each other. A poem rose in Ginny's mind as she and Harry lay back against the stonewall and he put his arms around her.  
"O Love! O Fire! once he drew  
With one long kiss, my whole soul through  
My lips, as sunlight drinketh dew." 


End file.
